El Fin Del Camino
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...una persona no puede morir sin haber experimentado TODO...encargate de vivir tu vida el destino se ocupara del resto...(a la memoria de las personas desaparecidas misteriosamente en el vuelo MH370 de malasia Airlines)
1. Chapter 1

…el misterio del vuelo MH370…

Capítulo 1

…

…

…

8 de marzo de 2014, golfo de Tailandia, malasia Kuala lampur aeropuerto internacional…ese era mi destino, mi nombre es luffy, soy un chico promedio de 32 años, después de andar esforzándome toda la vida decidí darme un descanso e ir a recorrer todo el mundo, no tengo familia, ni amigos, pase toda mi vida solo, crecí en una casa de adopción donde me dieron lo necesario para trabajar y tener una vida común y corriente, era una madrugada fría muy fría mi destino era Beijing. Entre al aeropuerto fui a verificar mis boletos tome un café y espere la señal para abordar el avión. Se me acerco un señor que al parecer era de nacionalidad holandesa...

-hola, que tal- me dijo con una sonrisa animada en su rostro…-hola- le respondí fríamente, la verdad jamás me acostumbre a conversar mucho o a estar con alguna persona a veces me siento vacío, al saber que me podría morir sin haber tenido un amigo, o una buena relación, no iba a engañarme era todo un perro con las chicas, no en el mal sentido era muy respetuoso pero iba de aquí allá con cada chica, pero jamás tuve nada serio…

-¿vas en el vuelo a Beijing?- me pregunto aun mirándome con esa sonrisa que me producía algo de miedo…-si- le respondí mientras me acomodaba en la silla que por cierto seguía muy fría…-¿te molesta que me quede aquí?- me pregunto con una voz inocente…-ah, sí, claro- le respondí dándome cuenta de que tenía una personalidad de chico bueno, era un chico adolecente normal con mucho afecto hacia sus padres y con un miedo incomparable a la muerte repentina…

Por unos segundos las preguntas y diálogos pararon…el vuelo se estaba tardando, estaba casi entre dormido en mi silla, el chico a mi lado ya estaba dormido hice un gesto de aburrimiento y levante mi hombro donde este estaba recostado levantándolo de pronto…

-uhg, perdón, estoy algo cansado- dijo el somnoliento -se nota- me levante de mi silla hice unos suaves y pequeños estirones y me dirigí hacia la zona de cafetería, de camino hacia allí vi a un par de personas poco peculiares, me parecía que eran iraníes o iraquíes la verdad no los diferenciaba de reojo vi que tenían pasaportes falsos, era obvio que su abordaje al avión no será nada con buena intención, no di aviso a las autoridades, sabía que si ellos hacían algo que perjudicara el vuelo del avión ellos también se verían afectados, entonces me dije a mi mismo: -eso sería estúpido-…

Seguí caminando y llegue a la ventanilla de pedidos, había una chica enfrente de mí, estaba indecisa no sabía que café elegir, por lo que podía ver no tenía experiencia con los cafés y esa madrugada había decidido experimentarlo.

–moca, capuchino, o late no puedo elegir- la chica se estaba tardando mucho, al notar su acento descubrí en poco tiempo que era de nacionalidad francesa, mi mente gritaba por dentro "APURATE" pero mi cuerpo reflejaba la madures y paciencia de una persona de 32 años, decidí ayudarla a ver si podía salir de esa cafetería ese mismo día.

–si buscas algo que te mantenga despierta elige un café oscuro, pero si quieres que te mantenga despierta y sea más dulce elige un capuchino- lo dije sin ningún tono de arrogancia, impaciencia o irrespeto en mi voz, la chica me vio unos segundos, sonrió y se decidió por un café muy pronto. -Quiero el capuchino por favor- la persona que estaba atendiendo tomo su orden y la chica al irse me dio las gracias y solo desapareció entre la multitud que había esa madrugada en el aeropuerto, aunque fue corto el tiempo que me relacione con ella me di cuenta de que algo en ella me hipnotizaba además de tener una hermosa cabellera naranja tenía un carisma incomparable, no le di más vueltas al asunto solo pedí mi café, volví a mi asiento con el chico holandés y me senté pensando en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con esos hermosos, lisos y brillantes cabellos naranjas…

-hola, ¿Qué paso?, ¿a dónde fuiste?- el chico me pregunto aun somnoliento. –fui ah, espera, a todas estas… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- fue una pregunta algo rara jamás pregunto eso a ninguna persona pero sabía que ya era hora de empezar a ser más abierto así sea con una persona que después de este vuelo jamás volvería a ver…

-mi nombre, es armin- dijo mientras bostezaba y se hurgaba un ojo con su mano enguantada…-armin, bien mucho gusto mi nombre es luffy- le dije amablemente, pensé que el chico y yo nos entenderíamos bien, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de mi vida haciendo cosas que no influían con las relaciones sociales ya era hora de despertar…

-¿paso algo raro en la cafetería?- me pregunto el viéndome algo extrañado…-no, ¿Por qué? –Bueno cuando te fuiste parecías un perro rabioso, y ahora vuelves y eres todo un sol- el tenía razón a que se debía mi cambio de comportamiento, ¿será por la chica? Me daba igual a lo mejor era porque estaba distraído o algo peor, mentía si era la chica me balbuceaba a mí mismo sabiendo que esa chica había cambiado algo en mí, tal vez sea solo una atracción o un simple gusto bueno solo el tiempo diría si estaba en lo correcto…

-¿aún no sale el vuelo- el muchacho me preguntaba impaciente. –No lo sé- respondí suspirando, pensando en que tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes para mi, un pensamiento raro pasaba por mi cabeza era como si la muerte estuviera guiándome por el corredor de abordaje al avión, no significaba nada…por ahora…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Fic dedicado a las personas desaparecidas en el vuelo HM370, tenemos esperanza…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

…

…

…

En el aeropuerto seguían pasando los minutos y mi paciencia estaba llegando a su fin…

-ugg, detesto tener que esperar- lo dijo apretando mis dientes para que nadie me escuchara

-relájate, saldrá en unos minutos- el chico me decía con sonrisa de idiota, de hecho él era un idiota pero me caía bien, era como un niño pequeño, o bueno eso aparentaba…

El tiempo seguía pasando lento, era como si quisiera fastidiarme, pero vi algo que me distrajo de esa larga espera…era la chica, esa bella chica de cabellos naranjas, no sé por qué no podía dejar de contemplarla, allí de pie esperando paciente dándole sorbos a su café el cual le daba calor a ese par de labios y…por dios esa chica había cambiado algo seguiría molestándome, por lo menos todo el viaje…mi amigo creyó que mi iba a desmayar mientras veía a esa mujer…

-ey, amigo despierta- me dijo chasqueando sus dedos en frente de mi cara…-que, amm ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte algo confuso…

-debemos ir a la sala de abordaje- el chico diciendo esto tomo su equipaje y se fue hacia aquella sala…bueno ya era hora tome mi equipaje y me dirigí hacia la sala de abordaje donde pasaría otra eternidad antes de que pudiera tomar mi vuelo, no duraría más tiempo allí estaba desesperado, quería irme ya, pero para rematar la situación había un aviso de abordaje de armas y todos los guardias de seguridad estaban requisando bolsillo por bolsillo a cada pasajero…el tiempo se hubiera pasado lento si no hubiera tenido mis ojos postrados en la belleza de aquella dama francesa, definitivamente debía hacer algo con ese problema, ya se me estaba notando el gusto…

Cuando menos me di cuenta los guardias me estaban revisando y había pasado rápidamente pero de nuevo el tiempo se volvía en mi contra cuando no tenía donde dejar mis ojos puestos, pero mientras no veía a esa chica más pensaba en ¿Qué me habrá atraído? O ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto? No me parece que me haya enamorado tan rápido debía ser una broma, si era una mujer atractiva pero, que me haya enamorado así de rápido seguro seria brujería. Después de esa pequeña revisión no volví a ver al chico holandés me parece que estaba ubicado en una posición lejana a la mía, pero no me gustaría tener que "socializar" con alguien más, estuve como 10 minutos buscando a ese chico, luego me di cuenta de que estaba ubicado en una silla casi en el fondo del avión, y yo por desgracia solo tenía una silla casi al frente en una ventana, o bueno en el asiento del centro junto a la ventana, es decir va el asiento de la ventana y otro asiento a su lado, esperaba que no me tocara una persona rara a mi lado porque seguramente me darían ganas de saltar de aquel avión.

Tome mis cosas las acomode y me senté en mi silla relajándome y metiendo mis manos enguantadas en mis bolsillos para que ese frio no me afectara…

Estuve allí esperando como una media hora y tenía mi cabeza baja casi dentro de mi abrigo como ya lo había dicho hacia bastante frio esa madrugada, y dios sabe qué clase de "persona" le tocaría a mi lado…

Había una persona pasando hacia aquel asiento vacío junto a la ventana, tropezó conmigo y para no caer totalmente sobre mi postro sus manos sobre mi pecho casi ahogándome sé que suena un poco dramático pero ugh si fue bastante fuerte.

-ey, ten más cuidado, pedazo de…- le dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y veía como mis emociones se transformaban, era la chica francesa cuando estuvo tan cerca de mi sentí su fresco aroma, era un olor profundo a mandarinas, solo lo aspire e hice una cara de idiota mientras ella balbuceaba disculpándose.

-perdona, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto con esa voz tan dulce, yo solo balbuceaba un poco sonrojado con sonrisa de niño pequeño. –Si- le dije y ella seguía insistiendo y mi respuesta siempre era la misma. – ¿Seguro?- ,-si- no sabía que más responder estaba idiotizado me tenía a sus pies, lo bueno es que no lo sabía…

-mi nombre es nami- me dijo amablemente extendiéndome su mano enguantada

-sí, digo, amm mucho gusto soy luffy- en que estaba pensando seguía algo idiotizado no era una chica común, y cuando sentí el calor de su mano contra la mía mi corazón estaba casi que se salía de mi pecho, desde ese mismo instante no deje que la conversación se detuviera ni un momento…

-veo por tu acento que eres de Francia, cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí en malasia?-

-bueno, solo vine por un viaje de trabajo- algo no me sonaba bien, pero no iba a bombardearla con muchas preguntas eso…seria lo mas respetuoso…

-¿y para que vas a Beijín?, ¿Cuál era tu trabajo? ¿Vives sola?- esa no era mi actitud que me estaba pasando, lo bueno es que era una chica comprensiva y graciosa…

-jeje, chico, chico te va a dar algo- me dijo entre sonrisas, esas sonrisas no podían hacerme más feliz, esperaba que al bajar de este avión fuera el dueño de cada una de ellas, eso sería lo más hermoso que podría tener…

-más bien cuéntame de ti chico, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿de dónde eres?- me pregunto mientras se ponía cómoda…

-bueno, soy de Brasil, belo horizonte, vine aquí a relajarme usualmente estoy recorriendo todos estos lugares- le dije recobrando una actitud "medio madura" intentare ver si la suerte me relajaría otra aventura con una chica…

-eres de Brasil, jeje imagino que hablas portugués ¿no?- la chica pregunto interesada con una sonrisa sorpresiva, al parecer le gustaba las cosas americanas, eso era evidente ya que no estaba pegada a un estúpido asiático, eso me daría algunos chances…

-Claramiente se ("por supuesto" del portugués)- le dije presumiendo mi bien torneado asentó sonriendo como todo un campeón hasta que descubrí que ella y yo teníamos eso en común el presumir…

-et parler gars français ("¿y hablas francés chico?" del francés)- me dijo sonriente, no entendí una palabra pero después de eso reímos juntos y sabía que este sería un vuelo muy interesante…o bueno hasta que el destino nos hiciera pagara cada carcajada con sangre y lágrimas de mas todo estaba bien…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

La chica y yo seguimos interactuando divertidamente durante unos minutos, luego me levante le pedí respetuosamente que me esperara unos minutos mientras iba al baño y lo tomo muy bien. En el baño note que el tiempo dialogando con ella se me escapaba totalmente de las manos no se en que momento habían pasado ya 3 horas de vuelo para mí no habían pasado más de unos cuantos minutos ni siquiera la chica presentaba rastro de cansancio eso me parecía bien jamás había tenido esa sensación de sentirme como un niño pequeño y hablar hasta mas no poder antes de que llegue la profesora al salón de clases, eso era muy entretenido, no pararía de hablar con ella así se cayera el avión…yo y mi bocota…

Salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo a la silla, y allí estaba ella, esperándome con esa bella sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿qué tal el baño? Si es ¿presentable?- me pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

-sí, el lugar esta excelente- le respondí sentándome en aquella silla que era muy cómoda. La chica al saber mi respuesta decidió ir a comprobar lo que había dicho, pidió permiso respetuosamente y se fue camino al baño, y me dejo en aquella silla pensante, sobre que podría decirle, que tal un: "me enamore de ti apenas te vi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" no eso sería incomodo, dejaría que el tiempo actuara solo, pero si dejo que eso pase tal vez no la volvería a ver, algo se me ocurriría pero bien por el momento debía seguir relajado.

Después de una media hora, o bueno minutos para las chicas ella regreso del baño.

-sí, tenías razón esta excelente- me dijo mientras volvía a enguantar sus delicadas manos, eso debo decirlo me cautivo, era como si cada parte de su cuerpo me gustara cada vez más, no quería imaginarme cuando la temperatura del avión subiera, mejor dejemos la imaginación de lado, por ahora…

-oye siempre me eh preguntado ¿porque las mujeres tardan siempre en los baños?, acaso andan tomándose fotos o ¿alguna cosa?- le pregunte con el fin de establecer una nueva conversación…la chica solo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa pícara y me coloco un dedo en mis labios diciéndome algo con tono divertido…

-cosas de chicas amigo, cosas de chicas jeje- la verdad ese jueguito me gustaba pero aún tenía la duda en mi mente…

-entonces ¿no me vas a decir?- le pregunte aun confundido pero divertidamente…

-bueno, cuando tengas hijas lo vas a entender- me dijo sentándose en su silla sonriendo viendo hacia la ventana…ah claro problema resuelto, pero esperen, si no lograba llegar a algo con ella antes de tocar tierra, NO TENDRIA HIJAS…intente llevar ese tema un poco más lejos…

-dime, ¿has pensado en tener hijos?- le pregunte un poco apenado pero sabía que debía empezar a actuar…

-bueno, la verdad no creo que vaya a tener, si eh tenido ganas de sentirme madre pero, ufff no soy muy buena con los hombres- me dijo entre suspiros…

-¿porque?- le pregunto totalmente interesadísimo en saber lo que pensaba de los hombres…

-bueno, con los hombres con los que eh estado son todos unos perros, lo único que buscan es sexo, no saben ver más allá de su pene- me dijo riéndose, eso me dio miedo pero sabía que era increíble solo debía convencerla de que era diferente, emmm bueno al menos lo seria por ella, esperen "al menos" no debía ser totalmente diferente por ella…

-bueno no todos los hombres son asi- le dije presumiendo mi posición…

-no, pero todos se vuelven idiotas por un par de pechos y piernas- me dijo eso mientras yo me perdía en su escote…era en serio ya había subido un poco la temperatura y ella se había retirado su abrigo, no era evidente lo que decía ella, pues si a todos los hombres nos gustan las mujeres bellas, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos perros…trate de mirarla a los ojos y responderle…

-bueno eso debo decirlo, es verdad en parte porque a que hombre no le gusta un mujer bella, solo que algunos no saben controlarse- esa era mi realidad esperaba que lo tomara bien…parecía que me quería hacer una prueba colgó uno de sus dedos en su escote y estaba dispuesta a bajarlo un poco…

-¿si? Está bien, déjame preguntarte algo- me tenía atrapado no sabía si mirar abajo o arriba, solo me opuse y mire a otro lado, ugh por dios que clase de prueba era esa, pero era inteligente además de bella estaba llena de sorpresas…volvió a acomodar su escote y me dije a mi mismo "paz"

-emmm ¿me querías preguntar algo?- le dije con cara de idiota…ya se había dado cuenta de que tuve que luchar contra mis instintos para no mirar allí abajo…

-¿sabes? Ya se me olvido- me dijo con cara de risa, me había atrapado, pero por dios díganme ¿quién de ustedes hubiera resistido eso?…debía ser una broma…

-¿hace calor no es asi?- me dije a mí mismo abriéndome el cuello de mi camisa, ella solo estaba allí mirándome con esa cara que contenía: confusión, atracción, belleza y otras cosas que no me acuerdo…

-dime luffy, ¿Qué edad tienes?- fue una pregunta fuera del lugar pero eso indicaba que, algo pasaba en su cabecita si eso me daba algo de esperanza…

-32 años, pero parezco de 25- le dije esperando que se creyera el chiste tonto de la edad…

-mmm ya veo, ¿estas casado?- BANG eso la comprometía, sentía algo por mi y era evidente supongo que tenía la suerte de mi lado, pero antes de seguir con esto debía saber que no estaba cometiendo un acto de pedofilia…

-espera, ¿tú qué edad tienes?- le dije impaciente por su respuesta…

-jeje si sé que parezco chica de 18, pero en realidad tengo 29, lo que pasa es que cuido mucho mi cuerpo- ¿Qué si lo cuidaba? Ese cuerpo no era humano era de una diosa…e sentía más relajado sabiendo que era una chica madura que conocía bien de la situaciones de adultos…después de casi sacarme los ojos de la impresión decidí responder a su pregunta anterior…

-bueno, jamás eh estado casado si me pongo a contar jamás eh durado más de 2 meses en una relación, creo que no entiendo a las mujeres o ella no me ayudan a entenderlas, creo que me odian- cada saliva que salía de mi boca era pura sinceridad jamás había amado de verdad en su totalidad pero si había experimentado el amor y todo eso…

Ya faltaba poco para la atracción principal, o bueno eso marcaba mi reloj…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews-?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

Todo marchaba bien en aquel momento, nada y rectifico nada podría arruinar ese momento de preguntas "profundas" por decirlo así…

-entonces, ¿jamás has tenido un compromiso serio?- me pregunto y vi como sus bellos ojos brillaban con aquella luz artificial del avión, aww eran hermosos pero debía mantener la compostura

-bueno, serio no, te digo creo que las mujeres me odian- le dije con un tono divertido pero algo que me tomo por sorpresa fue su reacción…la chica acerco su rostro al mío y me dijo en tono atrevido y algo juguetón lo siguiente:

-bueno, yo no te odio, me parece que es todo lo contrario jeje- creo que algo iba a suceder ese día en ese avión…pero olvide un pequeño detalle esta no es una historia de amor, sino de terror…

En la cabina del avión…

…

Un tono de miedo con una portada de un rostro lleno de lágrimas era el escenario perfecto para una tragedia…

-¿qué vamos a hacer?, no tenemos tiempo- decía el piloto capitán a cargo del avión a sus tripulantes los cuales también tenían una cara de preocupación que se podía notar a distancia…el co-piloto trato de dar solución a un problema que parecía conducir a la muerte de todos allí…

-¿podríamos volver?- dijo con voz entrecortada, como si el miedo pudiera consumirlo en unos segundos…

-NO, NO LO ENTIENDES ¿VERDAD? NO HAY NI TIEMPO, NI COMBUSTIBLE, NI LAS CONDICIONES PARA HACER NADA- el piloto exaltado por la situación decidió actuar de manera altiva…su compañero reacciono de la misma manera dado que l situación era critica…

-AL MENOS SI VOLVEMOS QUEDAREMOS CERCA DE LA COSTA PARA QUE ENCUENTREN MAS RAPIDO NUESTROS CADAVERES- el piloto y la tripulación se quedaron impactados y decidieron darle fin a la discusión…iban a regresar pero teniendo en cuenta las condiciones del avión la distancia de la costa y el estado en el que se encontraban, no serviría de más que para una búsqueda de cadáveres el que el avión regresara…

-tripulación preparen todo, regresamos, corten comunicaciones, co-piloto redirección hacia el océano indico, actúen normalmente, estoy orgulloso de ustedes y fue un placer haber trabajado con ustedes- el capitán dirigió esas palabras a su tripulación afrontando una muerte segura en las aguas del océano indico…

-tiempo para el impacto, 46,26 minutos- dijo el co-piloto relajadamente sabiendo que ese era su fin…su capitán trato de calmarlo pero su llanto por su familia y amigos era ya evidente en su rostro pálido…

-para esto es lo que vivimos, gracias por este último viaje amigo- le dijo su capitán secando las lágrimas de sus ojos y viendo a su amigo apretar con fuerza el segundo timón de la Aero nave…

-señor, redirección hacia el océano indico, ya eh cortado comunicación con tierra, estamos navegando a ciegas hacia nuestra muerte capitán- dijo el co-piloto con toda su experiencia en vuelos…su capitán solo aparento estar a la altura de la situación…

-18.000 horas de vuelo y moriré en uno de mis últimos viajes de jubilación, que irónica es la vida ¿no?- dijo tratando de liberar algo de tensión en aquella cabina…

Mientras que en esa cabina se estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno yo estaba afuera en mi silla estado en el paraíso llamado: "los cabellos y ojos de mi amada chica francesa"…sentimos una pequeña turbulencia pero los de la tripulación no reportaban nada grave…pero cuando de repente vi pasar a una de las mucamas del avión parecía que hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte tenía una expresión fría y un rostro pálido como la nieve

-oye mira, creo que se le corrió el maquillaje- bromeaba con la expresión de aquella mucama pero si hubiera sabido que era lo que le estaba pasando de seguro yo también estuviera así…

-jejej si creo que es la altura- mi nueva amiga y "no novia" ya estábamos bromeando juntos a cerca de una persona no era correcto, no solo porque estábamos a punto de morir sino porque burlarse de una persona no es bueno…

-¿me enseñarías un poco de francés?- le dije tratando de crear un nuevo ambiente conversación…

-jeje claro, a ver di: "Je suis un grand imbécile" (yo soy un gran idiota)- repetí como niño de jardín en clase de inglés…la chica parecía divertida espero que lo estuviera haciendo bien…

-a ver enséñame más- la chica se reía y me decía más frases para yo pudiera repetir….

-ok, un más fácil eh di: "la fille aux cheveux orange est magnifique" (la chica de cabellos naranjas es maravillosa)- repetí eso y la chica hizo un gesto de admiración esperaba que no me estuviera haciendo una broma, pero si, repetí eso como tres veces a la chica le gustaba mi acento jeje era divertido…

-ok la última di: "J'ai vaincu le cœur du cheveu orange fille" (he conquistado el corazón de la chica de cabellos naranjas)- cuando repeti esa palabra la chica me dedico una sonrisa muy cálida era hermoso ver como esa sonrisa tan bella era solo para mi…

-y dime ¿qué significa?- le pregunte curioso por saber que significaba esa última frase…

-bueno, cuando bajemos del avión te enseñare a traducir- no era la respuesta que buscaba pero, fue algo bueno saber que ya teníamos planes para cuando el viaje termine, esperen ¿TENIAMOS PLANES? Eso me encantaba y más porque sabía que cuando el viaje terminara estaríamos juntos, aww estaría con ella día y noche no la soltaría ni con agua fría, debo decir que era un tonto enamorado en ese momento…

Solo imaginar que cuando se acabara este viaje estaríamos juntos seria genial, pero seguía olvidando que este relato no es un relato de amor o romance sino de terror y tragedia con muertes y toda la cosa, solo espero que no influya con que ella se quede conmigo al final…

Pasaron unos minutos más seguimos conversando y de repente la luz en el avión se fue por unos segundos, ya sabía que era, era la muerte anunciando su llegada….

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Hola a todos les saluda su amigos Ljuan funny wara, eh visto que ustedes no han notado que esta historia es de "tragedia y drama" por eso quiero decirles que como se ven muy entusiasmados con esos temas del romance quiero darles la opción de que ustedes decidan si quieren un final alternativo al trágico o quieren que la historia tenga la trama original está en sus manos dejen un review y estaremos de acuerdo….

Adelanto: el 1 de abril estará disponible mi historia "un dia normal" los invito a leerla será algo muy clásico con un pequeño "luffy X Monet" para salir de la monotonía unos días…

Gracias por su atención…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

…

…

…

Cuando el avión tuvo ese apagón repentino sabíamos que algo estaba pasando pero en ese tipo de "trance" en el que estaba yo pues no le mucha importancia…pero mi enamorada se concentraba en ponerme los pies sobre la tierra no literalmente claro…

-oye, ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto un poco alarmada –no ha de ser nada grave a lo mejor fue una falla mecánica pero no creo que sea para preocuparse- le dije intentando que reiniciáramos la conversación que teníamos hace un momento…la chica de cabellos naranjas insistió en buscar una respuesta a la situación en eso se demoró casi media hora en busca de esa mucama que paso caminando como un zombi y cuando por fin la hayo empezó el dilema…

-disculpe señorita,¿ me podría informar que está pasando?- le pregunto a la señora del servicio la cual estaba en frente de nuestros asientos aun con esa expresión muy fría…

-la v…verdad…y…yo- la mucama balbuceaba como si las palabras se las hubieran quitado de la boca…

-disculpe, ¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto la chica de cabellos naranjas con un poco de miedo por la respuesta de aquella mucama….

Me levante de la silla incitando a mi querida chica de cabellos naranjas a que se sentara y que todo estaría bien y en eso empezó todo el caos…

-lo que…sucede, es que…t…t…todos moriremos aquí- dijo la mucama haciendo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta pensé que era una broma pero estaba equivocado…

-¿Qué?- dije con un tono de voz alarmante mientras el avión volvía a apagar sus luces y empezó a sentirse una fuerte turbulencia que nos arrojó a nami y a mí al suelo…

-¿qué está pasando?- se preguntaba una y otra vez tanto la mucama como mi amada chica de cabellos naranjas…esto iba de mal en peor parecía una película de terror de repente se escuchó una voz muy relajada anunciando la muerte de todos era el co-piloto anunciando algo por el altavoz…

-por favor abrochen sus cinturones y prepárense para el impacto- debía ser una broma estaba en el suelo y mi acción fue abrasar a mi amada para estar con ella por muy fuerte que fuera el impacto no la iba a soltar…

-nami, sujétate de mí, no te vayas a soltar- le dije a la chica gritando justo unos metros antes de que la Aero nave tocara el frio y casi congelado océano, la acción de la chica fue aferrarse a mi fuertemente y juntos en el suelo recibimos el fuerte impacto ocasionado por una falla mecánica…

…

…

…

Después de unos minutos de inconciencia desperté estaba flotando en un frio océano con mi amada abrazada a mi podía visualizar como los restos del avión en llamas alumbraban esa madrugada oscura en el océano indico, reaccione e intente establecer contacto con mi amada…

-nami, nami- intente que reaccionara pero por la manera como me apretaba era obvio que seguía con vida…lo que hice fue buscar su rostro con mi mano enguantada…

-nami, estas bien- le dije ya viéndola a esos ojos enlagunados de lágrimas…-¿estas herida? ¿te lastimaste?- le pregunte algo preocupado pero ella solo podía verme con esos ojos llorosos y no responder…

-nami, dime algo ¿qué sucede?- le dije ya alzando un poco el tono de mi voz…después de un rato respondió ocultando su rostro en mi pecho…

-no quiero morir aquí luffy, por favor no me dejes morir- ya entendía su posición, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas pero tampoco ser tan cruel de decirle que ese era el fin…solo la abrase a mí y le susurre al oído…

-hare lo que esté a mi alcance nami- esperaba que lo tomara bien pero se volvió loca eh intento soltarse de mi pero no la deje…

-NO, NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ AYUDA NO QUIERO MORIR- ella gritaba y se agitaba como loca, la entendía no es fácil afrontar la muerte…pero tome fuerzas y no la solté para que ese mar traicionero no se la devorara…

-escúchame, no es el mejor lugar para perder la razón, ayúdame con esto, debemos salir del agua ya veremos cómo salir de aquí- le dije tratando que se calmara…después de nadar unos metros habíamos encontrado un ala donde ambos subimos y secamos nuestros cuerpos para no morir congelados allí…

-bien, tranquila la posibilidad de morir congelados ya está descartada solo debemos esperar ayuda, quédate tranquila- le dije y las cosas ya estaban un poco relajadas bueno eso parecía…

-¿luffy?- me pregunto con un poco de tristeza en su voz – ¿qué sucede nami?- le respondí esperando calamar todas sus inquietudes – ¿podrías abrazarme?, por lo menos hasta que el sol salga en la mañana- no tuve más elección que ceder estaba muy alterada y triste la abrase y nos recostamos viendo las estrellas en aquella noche fría…

-luffy, quiero que me seas franco, ¿saldremos de aquí?- me pregunto de repente la verdad no me esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía que decirle…

-sí, si lo creo- le dije con algo de duda en mi mente –pero no creo que sea pronto- le dije aclarando la situación…

-¿estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante?- me pregunto cómo comprometiéndome en matrimonio pero no podía decirle que no en ningún momento todo sea por mantenerla tranquila…

-si- le respondí…-¿lo prometes?- me dijo esperando que rectificara mi respuesta…- sí, lo prometo estaré contigo pase lo que pase….

Después de que ella y yo conversamos ella se quedó dormida y no sabía que hacer el miedo me tenía alerta no tenía ni un poco de cansancio así que del bolsillo de mi abrigo tome una libreta pequeña y un lápiz que tenía, y escribí toda la noche sobre lo que había pasado desde que llegue al aeropuerto hasta que la muerte decidió atacarme…después de horas y horas de escribir mi mente decidió acompañar a nami al mundo de los sueño, podía ver en mis sueños como nami me decía: "sígueme, sígueme" no tenía ni la menor idea de su significado pero cuando desperté por la mañana por ese sol tan abrasador decidí preguntarle a nami…

-nami, despierta, tuve un sueño extraño- era raro mi amada chica no me contestaba pensé que aún seguía cansada, pero al verme la mano con la cual al estaba abrasando vi como estaba teñida de un color rojizo, un pedazo de metal se había incrustado en su cintura, mi rostro al igual que mis ojos se llenaron de miedo…

-nami, nami, despierta quiero contarte mi sueño- solo balbuceaba como un tonto mientras que de mis ojos salían y salían lágrimas de dolor, sabía que estaba ya muerta no hacía nada más que hablarle a un cadáver pero mi mente no quería dejarla ir…cuando por fin mi mente asimilo que estaba muerta no hizo más que ordenarle a mis ojos que expulsaran todo eso dolor mientras veían mis manos ensangrentadas…cubrí su cuerpo con mi abrigo ya que el solo hecho d verla me estaba matando por dentro, paso el día no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba solo en un mar que parecía infinito, la oscuridad se apodero del lugar tenía miedo, y mi reacción ante esa situación fue abrasarme a mí ya fallecida amada, parecía un loco hablándole pero en ese momento cuando estas solo y vez morir en tus brazos a tu amada cualquier persona se traumaría…

-¿podrías abrazarme? por lo menos hasta que el sol salga- le hable a mi amada que ya no estaba en este mundo, la abrase toda la noche pero el insomnio no me dejaba descansar cuando llego la mañana pensaba en cada palabra que le prometí momentos antes de que ella muriera y si estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara…

…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Los días han pasado eh esperado de todo…una voz, un sonido, una señal algo que me indique que estaría cerca de la salvación, pero no mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin fuerza, mi cuerpo no tiene nada a que a feriarme menos a la promesa de su amada fallecida en el accidente…estaba acabado, no podía hacer más que dejar que el destino me llevara con mi amada…no diferenciaba la fantasía de la realidad, estaba en un estado de locura mental por calor y frio…mi lápiz al igual que el espacio de mi libreta se acaban pero sin fuerza en mis muñecas no podía hacer nada…

Una noche cuando mi cuerpo dio un respiro sabía que mi hora había llegado no había dormido ni un solo segundo porque el hambre y el cansancio en mis articulaciones no me lo permitían, le doy gracias al destino que mi amada no tuvo que sufrir esto…en un gran suspiro que se escuchó en todo ese espacio mi alma reposo saliendo de mi cuerpo y llevándome a un lugar mejor…

…

…

…

(Fuera del relato)

Un chico de cabellos negros caminaba por un sendero donde se podían ver varios paisajes hermosos recubiertos por una bella naturaleza, el chico parecía confundido no sabía en donde estaba y había notado que sus dolencias habían desaparecido hasta tal punto que le permitían caminar…de repente se escuchó un voz en un fondo de aquel paisaje…

-luffy, luffy por aquí- era la chica de cabellos naranjas llamando a aquel chico que al parecer estaba contento de verla sana y salva…el chico fue corriendo hacia su compañera y la abraso con tal intensidad que ese abraso podía expresar los sentimientos como la felicidad y el amor…

-que gusto me da encontrarte- el chico hablaba con una felicidad inmensa…

-me da gusto que hayas cumplido tu promesa después de todo- la chica dijo esto sonriéndole a su compañero…

-nami, quiero estar contigo, se mi esposa ¿sí?- el chico dijo esto y su compañera se rio un poco…

-jeje, tranquilo vaquero, no te digo "no" pero, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso luffy- dijo esto tomando a su compañero de la mano…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el chico sonriendo…

-esto es el fin del camino, pero ahora tu y yo vamos camino a la felicidad- la chica dijo esto dándole un beso corto en la mejilla de su compañero…ambos caminaron por aquel sendero hasta desaparecer en la inmensidad de aquel sendero divino donde se amaron por siempre y vivieron como seres inmortales unidos por un vínculo terrenal el cual había nacido de un accidente…

…

…

…

FIN.

Gracias a todos mis lectores yo soy Ljuan Funny Wara como siempre en deuda con ustedes por preferirme…

Créditos…

(A memoria de las victimas del vuelo HM370 de malasia airlines)

SoundTrack de la historia…

Just One Last Time – David Guetta

if today was your last day – Nickelback

Dancing with the Devil - Krewella

Trama Original De producción Ljuan Funny Wara…

Gracias.


End file.
